The Portals
by SomeoneAtDaComputer
Summary: When a certain FanFiction author decides to bring together her favorite book characters and introduce them, chaos ensues. Dedicated to KatofFlorida for never failing to make me laugh, and rated T just in case.


**So, I'm new on Fanfiction, so tell me if I need to fix something. This isn't really a story, just an introduction to me and what happens when I mess with the Portals…**

**Disclaimer (for whole story): I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, however, I do own myself. (I hope)**

Me: I'm bored… I think I'll summon a few Characters.

-Portal opens and Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Max Ride, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy fall out.-

Me: Oops. Too much power. -looks up at sky angrily- Curse you, Fanfiction! Why do you always do this to me!

Percy: Uh, we exactly are we? And who are you?

Me: I am Nom de Plume of Washington, or NomOm. I'm a Fanfiction author who summoned you all here because I was bored!

Max: So, we're in Washington? As long as you're not working with the School or Itex, I'm okay. Except for one thing. Where's Angel and Nudge?

Me: Oh, them. I forgot. –snaps fingers.-

-portal reappears, depositing Angel and Nudge on my bedroom floor.-

Nudge: Oh, hi! Where are we? I hope we're in California! Are we? Those trees outside look like the ones in that national park or whatever, but if this is Cali, can we go to LA? Please, Max, please? I want cotton candy, it's so pretty, all pink and sweet…

The Flock: NUDGE!

Thalia: Wow. That girl can talk fast.

Me: Anyways, I think it's sharing time! Percy, Thalia, Leo, Annabeth, and all the others step forward, and reveal your freak-worthy secret!

Annabeth: Jeez, you're annoying. Alright, so, you guys have heard of the Greek myths, right? With Hercules –coughs- jerk, Odysseus, Jason, all of them?

Angel: Kinda.

Leo: What kind of sick uncultured world is this? Surely you guys have heard the name Leo Valdez the Epic? I was in all of the myths! –to Max- Oh, and by the way, hot stuff? Call me.

Piper: Shut up, Leo. They're not gullible.

Max: You're darn right we aren't.

Annabeth: _Anyways, _all those gods were real. And they still are. When they come down to earth and have kids with mortals, the kids are called demigods. That's what we are. Percy here is Poseidon, the god of the sea's son, Leo is Hephaestus', the god of fire and the forge's son, Piper is Aphrodite, the love goddess' daughter, Nico is the son of the god of the Underworld, Hades, Jason and Thalia are kids of the king god, Zeus, or Jupiter, whichever you prefer, and I'm a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess.

Me: Flock, it's your turn. Right after I break up Nico and Fang. I think they're fighting about who's the stronger.

-Fang and Nico are tranquilized by me-

Me: Maaax, any time today would be perfect.

Max: Okay, here we go. Fifteen years ago, scientists began to create a child who was 98% human, 2% bird. One year later they were successful, creating the world's first human/bird recombinant. They then proceeded to create five, possibly more mutants. Five years ago, a scientist who felt sorry for them broke them out and brought them to a secluded house in Colorado. They lived there peacefully until the scientist disappeared two years later. In another two years, Erasers, human-wolf hybrids came and took the youngest one away back to the lab, which is named, "The School". The group of kids made their way to Death Valley to bust her out, and they did. They also uncovered that the scientists, or "whitecoats" were combating a company named Itex, and that's where things get complicated. Those kids are us.

Piper: So, do you get any cool abilities from being bird kids?

Max: Yes. I have the ability to go at high speeds when I'm using my preferred transportation mode, the Gasman can mimic any voice, Iggy, even though he's blind, has amazing hearing, he and Gazzy like to blow stuff up, Nudge can talk at a million miles an hour, even though it's not really a skill, Fang is… Just

Fang, and Angel can breathe underwater, read minds, and control them.

Thalia: That's not creepy at all.

Max: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention –unfolds wings- that all of us can also fly.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

_**What do you think? I'll write better stories, I promise, but this is just a test. Feel free to review!**_


End file.
